(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic supplying device of door hinges, and more particularly, to an automatic supplying device capable of automatically supplying a plurality of door hinges sequentially.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a door for a vehicle is mounted on a side panel of a vehicle body through a door hinge in order to be opened or closed on the side panel.
A process of mounting the door on the vehicle body in a vehicle body factory includes a process of mounting door hinges at front and rear pillars of the side panel of the vehicle, and a process of fastening the door to the door hinge.
In particular, devices for automatically mounting the door on the vehicle body and automatically mounting the door hinge on the vehicle body have been developed as various systems and have been utilized at a work site.
Although the device for mounting the door hinge on the vehicle body has been developed in the related art, a device for supplying the door hinge has not been developed. Therefore, conventionally, a worker manually loads and supplies the door hinge, such that work efficiency is deteriorated.